The proposed research will investigate the conceptions of personality and character and the normative standards of the Akwapim Akan of southern Ghana. The focal areas of ethnopsychology and values will be viewed within the wider context of Akwapim Akan philosophy, the cultural system of beliefs and values. The types of conduct, character and personality distinguished, the criterial features of each type and the associated evaluations will be investigated. Attention will be directed to variations according to social role and the sanctions utilized to maintain conformity to social standards. The research will yield a detailed analysis of the normative elements of Adwapim Adan philosophy and aid in the development of theories and methods useful to ethnophilosophy, the study of cultural belief systems. The investigation of a non-Western culture's theory of personality and the criteria used to differentiate and evaluate individuals is viewed as a needed supplement to current research which employs Western designed psychological and social instruments in different cultures without always paying adequate attention to the problems raised by the potential culture-boundedness of the categories and modes of interpretation. The primary research methods to be used during a ten week period of field research are observation, interviewing, ethnoscientific techniques, collection of essays, group discussions, study of documents and a card sorting technique.